


Love Ball

by Lechies



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Ever regret writing something, Gender-Neutral everything, Other, dom!reader, sub!Ball Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechies/pseuds/Lechies
Summary: You pushed your winning streak by taking it up against Ball Guy.With their ever-smiling face and toned body, you simply couldn't resist the person who triggered all of your primal instincts.
Relationships: Ball Guy (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Love Ball

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, so I delivered.

You entered the gym stadium. There they stood in their tall, prestigious glory. Ball Guy. Or… girl? Anyway... They had been a staple throughout your journey. At every stadium, before every match, they handed you a special ball. But this time, it was different. You had been here before. You were the champion and had conquered the battle tower. Yet, there was one thing left to conquer.

Ball Guy.

“Oi, Ball Guy.” You pressed A, causing them to turn towards you. 

“Ah, champion!” They shrieked, striking one of their popular poses. “Fancy seeing you here.” Their demeanor pushed, but you did not yield. You never did. You never will. Not to them. 

“Got another ball for me now that I have conquered the battle tower?” You asked, tone pushing them back in their place.

Ball Guy crossed their arms before letting out a laugh. “Ha-ha! As if!” Their tone got dark and the music stopped, “I’m all out of balls.” Their laughing animation stopped and they returned to their idle position. The lack of music made the _ping_ from the next A-press sound deafening in contrast. “ _Unless_...”

You could feel their glare from behind their mask, if they even modelled a face behind it. With your quick wit, you knew exactly what they were alluding to. Oh yes, what is to follow would bump up the rating of the game quite a bit.

“ **Bring it.** ”

* * *

This was it, the _true_ final battle.

Rose of the Rondelands™ was the stadium for the evening, room 069 the battle field. As soon as the both of you entered and closed the door behind you: 

_You are challenged by Ball Guy !_

Yet, after the cut-in animation, the screen did not fade into a battle scene. It fixated itself on the bed. There was no music, this part of the game was unplanned. It was just you, Ball guy, and the visceral horniness in your pants. It was now or nothing. Your feelings will be shining through tonight.

Ball Guy presented themselves to you, lying down. “Come hither, trainer.” They cooed, making you melt in your shoes. There was something about the sight of moonlight reflecting off of their toned arms and legs. They did not skip leg day. You wondered if they were toned all over, making you feel even more hot and bothered.

You obeyed the command, forgetting that _you_ would be the one in charge tonight. You cursed how they knew so much about you from such short meetings. _Who was this person?_ That thought plagued you even now, as you started to feel up their big, strong arms. Oh how much you wanted them wrapped around you.

“Ball Guy--!” You flinched when you felt a hand on your lower back, pulling you closer. There was a soft thud as your face hit theirs(?). The hand slid downwards, into your underwear, right on your ass. “Hands off.” You demanded. They obeyed. Making it possible for you to straddle their hips, taking back control.

“Sorry!” They apologised, moving their hand back to a more PG-13 spot.

“Good...” You wanted to praise, but stopped short. “Ball?”

This was so confusing. There was no way to praise or even humiliate a person like this. Anyone who dressed up like that out of their own volition had no shame or actually got off from it. You hoped it was not the latter, there are kids playing this game!

“Want me to take off my uniform, baby?” They didn’t wait for an answer, moving their hands do the hem of their shirt. As they slowly pulled it up, “Ah.” The realisation hit. Their head. “I cannot take this off without...”

Your eyes were hungrily fixated on the smallest portion of exposed abs. If you didn’t know any better, you would already be drooling at this point. “Let’s rip it off.” You stated, moving your hands to their shirt. They did not flinch at the remark, so you mustered all of your power to rip the front of the shirt in two.

Now, a wonderful array of abs were fully exposed for your viewing pleasure. You could hear Ball Guy’s breathing grow heavier, and even see it too. This was way too hot to stay clothed for. You thanked the 3D modelling team for this visual feast.

The two of you were shirtless. You roamed your hands over their well-toned body. Every curve sent sparks to your groin. Those sparks, in tandem with Ball Guy’s hands on your ass felt way too good to not start softly grinding on them. “Ball Guy...” you softly moaned, taking in the new sensation.

Ball Guy was relishing in your sounds of pleasure. They pushed your hips harder on their body. “That’s it, baby, keep grinding.” Luckily, with improved quality of life features (e.g. exp. candies), grinding wasn’t as necessary as in previous generations. But tonight, it was. This was uncharted Pokémon game territory.

You reached to your trousers and slowly took them off, giving your partner a real show. “You like that?” Ball Guy was an NPC, but you could feel them mashing A to get you to take off your underwear as well. “Alright, baby, no need to be impatient~” You cooed before exposing your R-18 polygons.

Ball Guy’s hands felt great on you exposed ass. “Hey, why don’t you take everything off, too?” You asked.

“Sure, but the ball- head(?) stays on.” They said. Luckily for them, you wanted nothing else. That head was the first and last thing you’d like to see when reaching your climax.

You got off and let go, giving them the space they needed to fully expose themselves to you. The way the moonlight turned their figure in a silhouette made their gyrating hips an even bigger sight to behold. You’d be praising Arceus if it was in the Galar Pokédex, but alas. Galar was a Godless place. And sin doesn’t exist when God doesn’t either.

The sight awakened your deepest lust. You had to have them. Pulling them back on the bed, you pinned them by their wrists. Now, the fun was really about to start. It was time to put the R-18 sticker on the box.

You pressed A, moving one of your hands to the polygons that made up their groin. When you applied pressure in just the right way, they let out the cutest little mewl. “Like that?” You asked, turned on by their sounds. Their free hand clasped the sheets next to you.

Picking up the pace, you demanded more. More moans, mewls; more _Balls_. Their movements, sounds; their everything turned you on. You let go of their other hand to pleasure yourself.

The way you touched, stroked, flicked, _played_ with Ball Guy turned them into a moaning and whimpering mess. No words could be formed. This kind of feeling- utterly dominating your opponents- felt great. Combined with the sight of their large head, it was too much to bear.

Judging by their erratic breathing, you knew they were close, too. You delivered the final blow, a super-effective critical hit; pushing Ball Guy, and yourself, over the edge-

_You defeated Ball Guy!_ The screen said, before fading back to isometric.

“Congratulations, challenger!” Ball Guy was standing in front of you. Performing their laughing animation. “I don’t think _defeated_ is quite the right word, but you sure gave me a happy ending!”

You smiled. Now, to claim your prize.

“As thanks, let me give you this.” They held out their hand.

_You received the_ **_Escape Rope_ ** _!_

Your eyes widened in surprise and confusion. “What does this have to do with-”

Ball Guy cut you off, “Why? For our rematch of course!” They proclaimed. “I’ll have you know there’s more than one item I can give, one for every rematch.” You had memorised the drop tables for every possible item, but Escape Rope didn’t come up in any of them for Ball Guy…

“And for our next match...” their tone darkened again. Moonlight still glistening on their skin. “I want you to tie me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end my year with a bang and fire cracker. Happy new year, everyone! See you in 2020~


End file.
